Gone and Back Again
by SpookyClaire
Summary: [Set 2 years after ‘The War’both parts] When Eric tried to help resolve the fight harsh words were said to him and he ran away. Now, 2 years later, things change. Much better then it sounds, please RnR! EJR!


Gone and Back Again

Summery: Set 2 years after 'The War'(both parts) When Eric tried to help resolve the fight harsh words were said to him and he ran away. Now, 2 years later, things change. Much better then it sounds, please RnR! EJR!

Disclaimer: I don't own BMW, I only own the plot line and my character, Lizza.

Note: Slightly AU, I changed the scene in the classroom at the end of Part 2. And I'm not sure what year they were in, but I'm gonna make it so that they were all freshmen.

(( PS: EJR stands for Eric Jack Romance! There's not a lot of it, but it's there! ))

* * *

(( Class Room Scene )) 

"_Look you guys! We can resolve this! All you have to do is talk about it!" _

"_Eric, for once in your life just _shut up_!" cried Topanga _

"_Why are you guys being such babies! If you don't resolve it now you'll-"_

"_Eric just SHUT UP!" screamed Angela silencing the man_

"_All I'm trying to do is help you-"_

"_Well don't!" Rachel snapped angrily_

"_Why not?" _

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE A MORON!" she cried_

"You're a complete retard! I'm surprised you made it this far in life." Shawn said harshly

"_Look Eric, you're a complete idiot, and you won't ever be able to help anyone. So just **stay out of it**!" Cory screamed _

Eric stood taken aback, 'Is these how you really feel about me?' his eyes read.

"_All I was trying to do was help all of you. If you want to be alone for the rest of your life **that's fine**, just don't expect to see me again." He growled, he then ran from the room as tears escaped his eyes. _

"_What did we just do?" Topanga whispered, horrified but what was just said. _

"You just made the one person who tried to help you cry. You just made the only person who ever believed in you feel worthless. You just ran the one man who knew you need eachother out of your lives._**" **Said Mr. Feeney from the desk, anger and sorrow audible in his voice. Then he stood and walked to the door. "Class dismissed." He said simply as he walked out._

_"Look at what we've become…" whispered Shawn "We've got the greatest, strongest friendship I've ever seen, and we're blowing it right now."_

_They all nodded sadly._

_"Eric was right." Jack whispered "We really do need eachother."_

_"And we just ran him out…oh god! Eric's gone!" Rachel cried_

_"What have we done…?" whispered Cory_

* * *

(( Student Union )) 

Shawn and Cory stood to the side, leaning on their pool sticks as they waited for Jack to take his turn in their pool game. Topanga, Rachel and Angela sat to the side watching and drinking coffee.

The glass doors opened and in walked a girl, she had dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She had on a pair of ripped up jeans and a red tee-shirt with the black writing and picture on it so worn it was now unreadable. She pulled out a notepad from her back pocket and flipped through it. She looked around the room. She looked lost and irritated.

Rachel stood and walked over to the girl.

"Hi! You look lost, need any help?"

The girl smiled, "Yea, this is the student union right?"

Rachel laughed slightly and nodded "Yes, it is."

"Ok could you help me find…" She flipped to the first page of her note pad and handed it to Rachel "These people?"

Rachel looked at the page, it read:

Jack Hunter

Rachel McGuire

Shawn Hunter

Cory Matthews

Topanga Lawrence Matthews

Angela Moore

Rachel was shocked for a moment then shook off her shock to answer the girl.

"Um, why do you need to talk to these people?" She asked

"It's kinda personal matter, no offense." She stated

Rachel paused for a moment. 'What could this girl want with us?' Then she decided to answer her. "I'm Rachel McGuire and the rest of the people on this list are over there." She said gestured to the pool table, were they stood watching.

"Oh! Good, um, I kinda need'ta talk to y'all." She said, bitterness and sheepishness mixed in her voice.

"Um, ok, come over here. What's your name?"

"Lizza. 'm 12-years-old." She responded as they reached the pool table.

"Um, this girl, Lizza, wants to talk to us……?" Rachel said, confusement in her voice.

They all looked at the girl, now confused.

"You're probably all wondering what I'm doing here." She said, the sheepishness had left her voice, now she just sounded bitter. "Well, it's concerning Eric Matthews."

They all looked at her in shock

"Eric?" they all asked at once

"Do you know where he is?" asked Jack eagerly

"I might." She said eyeing Jack "You're Jack Hunter." She said, it was a statement, not a question.

"Yea…?"

"I knew it was you. I need to talk to you in a moment." She turned back to the rest "But first, I wanna know why. Just…why?"

"Why what?" they asked confused

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Why did you hurt someone you claimed to love so much?" They all knew what she was talking about now, or rather who.

Eric.

She was talking about Eric.

She was talking about that night they ran him off, the last night they saw him.

"How do you know about that?" whispered Topanga

"Know about it? It's the very thing that's kept me pissed off for the past 2 years!" she cried, she than closed her eyes for a moment and calmed her self, then she re-opened her eyes and started again "I know every detail about that night. I know how horribly you hurt him, the question is, do you?"

They looked at her for a moment. Did they? They saw him cry and run out, but did they _really_ know how badly they hurt him?

She took the lack of an answer as a que to go on. "All I really came here to know is why did you say those things to him? I know you didn't mean them."

"We…we were…just angry." Said Cory

"Yes, but that's no excuse. Eric was the only one trying to help you. He was the only one there for you, and you ran him off." Then she turned to Jack "And he was the love of your life Jack Hunter." They all stared shocked at the girl, was she insane? "You heard me right Jack. You _know_ he was in love with you and you also _know_ you love him back. And you ran him off. Why did you do it?"

"Hey! I didn't say anything that night!" Jack defended

"That's exactly the same as saying all of it! You said nothing to neither offend nor defend him. You might as well have said all those things to him, cuz he left. He's _left_ and you did _nothing_ about it."

She then stood and turned to the door.

Mr. Feeney walked through it

"Uncle Feeney!" Lizza said, hugging the man.

They all exchanged shocked and confused looks.

"Liz! What are you doing here?"

"Just clearing some things up. Didn't help much. But it did a little. I'm sorry I have to go now, but I'll be sure to visit more often!" she gave him one more quick hug and went to the door, she opened it and then turned back

"And Jack?" He looked up "He still loves you. He always will." She then turned back and walked out.

They all sat shocked

"What…what was that?"

"Someone just threw what we knew all along in our faces."

"And what was the whole 'He still loves you.' Thing Jack?" asked Rachel

But Jack was still staring at the door.

"Mr. Feeney!" Cory called

Their teacher turned and looked at the group "Yes?"

"How did you know that girl?"

"You mean Liz? I would hope I know her, she _is_ my god daughter."

"God daughter? How does she know Eric?"

"Well I would _really_ hope she knows her own father." Chuckled Mr. Feeney, who then smacked him hand to his mouth in realization of what he just said

"FATHER?" Jack and Cory screamed in unison

"Why didn't you tell us?" Topanga cried

"Because they asked me not to." he said simply

"But _Mr. Feeney_! Eric has a _daughter_ and you didn't tell us!"

"Again, _they asked me too._"

They all stood in shock as Mr. Feeney walked away.

They all looked at eachother and then ran out the door.

* * *

They all saw here walking down the side walk. They called to her, but when they got closer they could hear the song 'Lose Control' blasting in her ears. 

Jack pulled out the right speeker from Liz's ear.

She spun around a can of mase now held out in her hands.

"STAY BACK!" she cried, then seeing who it was she groaned "I shoulda known you wouldn'a left me alone after that. Damnit…"

"Look, we know your Eric's daughter!" said Rachel

She closed her eyes and bit her lip "_Shit_." She whispered

"Look, you'd better explain."

She sighed and re-opened her eyes "Eric met me 5 years ago, for charity hours for school or something, I met him and we became great friends. He would always visit or call me at the orphanage. Two years ago when you guys were fighting was when he talked to me the most, he was sad and scared. And that night you turned him away he ran home and called me, _sobbing_. He was saying 'They think I'm an idiot, they hate me.' And then the next words I'll never forget. 'I'm going to leave, come with me.' That was the night he adopted me, that was the night he ran away. He transferred to the closest collage, and he works for the local newspaper right now. He's never stopped missing you guys. We even have a big picture of all of you together on our mantel." She looked at them

"Um…wow…"

"We need to see Eric, Liz." Said Jack firmly "I—we need to tell him we _don't_ think he's stupid, and we _do_ love him."

She sighed "All right. Just follow me."

As they walked she placed the mase in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she flipped it open and dialed a number

"Dad?" she asked, they watched her "Um…please don't be mad at me…no I'm not in jail…no I'm not pregnant…" then she laughed "No I didn't join Darth Vader on the dark side. Yes I know you're my father." She laughed and then got serious "I-I didn't just go for a walk tonight dad…no I didn't get a tattoo…I-I saw them…daddy please don't be mad at me. Yea…um, I talked to them about…you know, and they…well they kinda followed me…we're on Jefferson Ave. …they need to talk to you. I tried not to make them…yes….no…yea, well, sorta…they said they just really need to talk to you. Just listen to them please…" she then smiled a relieved smile "Ok, good…besides I don't think I coulda held 'em back." She laughed "Ok…" she laughed again, "Yea _sure_, ok, see ya in a bit papi." She closed her phone "He's ok with it…sorta."

They all smiled, but they were silent the rest of the way. When they reached the apartment building, she pulled out her key chain and looked through the keys for a moment and then finding the right one she put it in the door and turned it. The door opened. She walked inside the apartment, the others following.

She gestured for them to sit and walked to her father's office.

"Dad?" she called

"Oh! Hey Liz, didn't hear ya come in." he kissed her on the forehead "Are they…?"

"Yea papi, they're here."

They heard him sigh and then he walked into their sight.

He looked different, his hair was long now, and he had a growing beard and mustache, but it was mainly just stubs right now. He had on a pair of baggy jeans and a green sweater, _the_ green sweater, the one he was wearing the night they saw him last.

"Eric!" cried Cory running up and hugging him. Eric didn't really hug back, he was kinda stiff.

"Um, Cory…hi. Uh…hi everyone." He looked at them all as they all waved or hugged or shook hands, and then he came to Jack. "Jack." He said quietly

"Eric." Said Jack

They two men smiled and hugged tightly, this was the first really hug of the night.

"Eric, I—we're so sorry." Jack said as he pulled back

Eric looked at them "We didn't mean what we said at all Eric. We were just angry at _eachother_, we were stupid." Said Rachel

"We didn't mean it at all…we—we missed you. So much."

"I missed you guys too." He said smiling, tears in his eyes. "I missed you a lot." He laughed

Jack and Eric hugged again, and they all spent the rest of the night catching up.

_Finis_

* * *

Ok! What did you think? Super Shitty? Really Pretty? Review and tell me please! And no flames please! This is my first BMW fic! Thanks! 


End file.
